In recent years, a tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) that detects a decrease in air pressure of a tire mounted on a vehicle and notifies the detected decrease to a driver has been mounted on the vehicle.
When the air pressure of the tire is low, the vehicle easily slides to lead to big accident and fuel consumption increases, and as a result, fuel efficiency deteriorates and the life-span of the tire is shortened and a ride comfort and braking power significantly decrease.
The tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) notifies the decrease in pressure of the tire to the driver to check a pressure state of the tire, thereby preventing the problem from occurring.
The TPMS may be largely classified into a direct scheme and an indirect scheme. The indirect scheme is a method of estimating the tire air pressure from rotational information of the tire and the direct type is a scheme of directly measuring the air pressure of the tire by installing a pressure sensor in a tire wheel.
The direct-scheme TPMS wirelessly receives the tire pressure measured from the tire pressure monitoring module mounted on the wheel or the tire to display the decrease in pressure of the tire.
In this case, it cannot be determined which wheel pressure information of the tire wirelessly received from the tire pressure monitoring module is mounted on at the time of initially mounting, replacing, or changing the position of the wheel or the tire.